


Свобода выбора

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, Fantastic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Мир, где твоё место в мире определяется государством и вписывается в твой геном ещё при зачатии.





	Свобода выбора

Джеймс, молодой, но уже успевший достичь определенных вершин врач, с интересом разглядывал свою пациентку в маленькое квадратное окошко, пока его непосредственный начальник рылся по карманам в поисках ключей.

Девушка, худенькая, с растрепанными светлыми волосами, сидела в абсолютно белой комнате и разговаривала с единственным, кто готов был скрасить её одиночество — плюшевым медведем. Девушка была безумна.

Наконец главврач нашел необходимый ключ и отпер дверь. Шагнув вовнутрь комнаты, мужчина произнес фамилию пациентки. Девушка отозвалась с неохотой, плюшевый медведь интересовал её куда больше.

Главврач откашлялся, полистал какие-то документы и шагнул ей навстречу.

— Эмили...

На имя девушка отреагировала с куда большим интересом.

— Познакомься, это наш новый сотрудник и твой врач — Джеймс. Он бы хотел побеседовать с тобой. Ты не против прогуляться с нами и рассказать ему немного о себе?

Девушка тепло улыбнулась и вполне нормальным, как показалось Джеймсу, голосом сказала:

— Конечно, я всегда рада прогулкам. И беседам.

Последнее, впрочем, было произнесено без энтузиазма.

***

Гуляли они недолго, до личного кабинета главврача. Там все трое расположились за обшарпанным деревянным столом, который занимал почти всё пространство от стены до стены. И было непонятно, как такой грузный и дряхлый старик, как глава отделения, мог просочиться в щель между столом и стеной, чтобы занять своё законное место. Эмили усадили на кривой и жесткий стул и вручили карандаш с листком бумаги. Девушка тут же начала рисовать. Сами врачи устроились напротив в мягких креслах. Кабинет, пропахший лекарствами, с полуоблупившейся казенной краской на стенах, с коллекцией самых дешевых — и давно уже сломанных — игрушек, с единственным зарешеченным окном, в которое пробивался тусклый солнечный свет, был слишком тесен для трех человек; по правде сказать, в нём едва мог находиться кто-то один.

Главврач вновь откашлялся.

— Итак, Эмили, мы хотели с тобой поговорить. Расскажи, пожалуйста, из-за чего ты сюда попала.

Девушка подняла на мужчин глаза, и в её взгляде промелькнуло что-то странное, похожее на светлое безумие, если, конечно, безумие бывает светлым.

— Мне захотелось рисовать, и я решила стать художником.

— Но, Эмили, ты экономист, ты понимаешь это? Твой генетический код запрограммирован на экономику, ты не можешь стать никем, кроме экономиста.

Девушка лукаво улыбнулась и хихикнула.

— Нет, могу. Чтобы быть художником, не требуется особый генетический код, нужно просто постараться.

Старший из мужчин глубоко вздохнул и обратился к коллеге:

— И вот так всегда. Ну, я вас оставлю. С возрастом все эти разговоры стали меня утомлять.

Джеймс лишь кивнул. Интерес молодого врача был слишком личным, чтобы с кем-то его разделять.

После того, как главврач покинул кабинет, Джеймс вздохнул с облегчением.

— Эмили...

— Можно мне ещё? — бестактно перебила его девушка. И оглядела его сверху вниз и обратно столь же бестактно, хотя молодой врач до этого дня и не знал, что такое возможно.

— Что, прости?

— Ещё один лист бумаги. Можно мне?

Джеймс смутился, сам особо не поняв, из-за чего.

— Да, да, конечно, — он протянул девушке сразу листка три, за что получил благодарную улыбку.

— Вы хотели о чем-то спросить, — напомнила Эмили.

— Ах да, — Джеймс ощущал себя так, словно вернулся из долгого ступора, хотя на деле и пары секунд не прошло. — Почему вам захотелось рисовать? Когда это началось? Это был генетический сбой?

Эмили то ли пожала, то ли передернула плечами.

— Мой ДНК в норме, никаких отклонений. Именно поэтому я здесь. Если бы они могли, то давно бы меня "вылечили", — последнее слово она произнесла с таким омерзением, которого Джеймс и представить не мог. Этот вечер был полон сюрпризов для него. — А насчёт того, когда это началось... С детства. Мы с мамой как-то раз пошли на выставку старых художников. Тех, что были до генетического прорыва. Вы бы видели, какие они разные и как их много. Некоторые рисуют совсем как дети. Мне ужасно захотелось быть такой же — настоящей, а не искусственно созданной в пробирке. И я начала рисовать.

Пока Эмили рассказывала о художниках, её улыбка становилась всё ярче и шире и словно освещала тесный кабинет. Джеймс добавил себе в копилку ещё одну вещь, которую никогда не видел раньше.

— Но ведь существует строгая система. Мы рождаемся со своей профессией и, если отойдем от указанного направления, то кто-то лишится ценного сотрудника, а отошедший, скорее всего, останется без работы или оставит без нее кого-то другого. Система налажена и выверена. Погрешностей быть не должно.

Улыбка девушки моментально угасла.

— Я знаю. Но я хочу стать художником. Я хочу быть свободной в выборе.

Эмили поджала губы и принялась ожесточенно перечёркивать свой рисунок, разрывая тонкую бумагу и совершенно этого не замечая.

— Но ты ведь можешь выбирать, — Джеймс старался говорить как можно мягче и успокаивающе. — Где жить, в какого бога верить, на какой машине ездить...

— Но не кем быть, — оборвала его пациентка. И, немного подумав, спросила: — Вы счастливы? Вам нравится ваша профессия?

Джеймс не нашелся, что ответить. Он никогда не задавался этим вопросом, да и не представлял, как выглядит какая-то другая работа. Но сейчас что-то в глубине его сознания шелохнулось, и это нечаянное движение отдалось застарелой болью в сердце. Должно быть, это отразилось у Джеймса на лице, потому что девушка вздохнула и произнесла:

— Понятно. Я так и думала. А в вашем окружении? Среди ваших друзей есть хоть кто-то, кто был бы счастлив?

И снова Эмили поставила его в тупик. Но уже не такой неразрешимый. Память услужливо подкинула ему угрюмые лица друзей, слова, процеженные сквозь зубы, алкоголь и бесконечную скорбь во взглядах.

— Нет, думаю нет, — слова сорвались с его языка раньше, чем Джеймс смог отследить, что и кому говорит.

— Ну тогда зачем? — Девушка заглянула в его глаза.

— Потому что иное неразумно, — сухо сообщил врач, внезапно вспомнив свои обязанности. Эмили нервно рассмеялась.

— Какая мерзость, — выдала она. Всё, разговор окончен, понял Джеймс. И всё же отводить её в камеру не спешил.

Следующие две минуты прошли в тишине. Лишь тихий шорох ветра за окном нарушал её. Наконец мужчина решил заговорить:

— Эмили, ты рассказала мне свою историю, теперь я хочу поделиться с тобой своей, — девушка не отреагировала. Джеймсу показалось, что он говорит со стенкой. Нет, стена бы слушала внимательней. Но он упорно продолжил.

— Я... — Джеймс запнулся. — Мы должны были пожениться, ты — моя пара.

Девушка фыркнула. Но, взглянув на суровое лицо врача, сама стала серьезней.

— Мы не пара, это просто ещё одна обязаловка, радуйся, что я освободила тебя от нее.

Джеймс покачал головой, Эмили отчего-то ему нравилась, не так, как обычные девушки, и было до боли обидно, что всё закончится именно так.

— Эмили, ты чудесная девушка, и я был бы счастлив видеть тебя своей женой.

Чудесная девушка Эмили вполголоса буркнула "лжец" и больше не добавила ни слова. Ещё минута прошла в тишине. Джеймсу откровения давались с большим трудом, чем его пациентке.

— Но всё же я подал заявку, как того требует протокол. И уже через полгода получил положительный ответ, — за сухими словами Джеймс скрывал стыд. Он искал и нашел себе другую жену, как и положено по закону, с соблюдением всех правил. Но почему-то внутренний голос настойчиво твердил ему, что это предательство. Что он должен быть рядом с этой нелепой, замечтавшейся и потерявшей контроль девушкой, а не с молодой вдовой офицера. Должно быть, именно поэтому Джеймс перевёлся в эту нищую больницу. И вот он был здесь, рядом с ней, готовый помочь. — Эмили, мы можем подать прошение, тебе попробуют найти место в смежной профессии... Шансов мало, но они есть. Что там смежно с экономикой? Бухгалтерский учёт?

Девушка рассмеялась ему в лицо и смачно плюнула на пол.

— Ещё один! Ну что тут непонятного? Я не хочу быть бухгалтером. И биологом, и поэтом, и военным. Никем, только художником. Я рождена для этого, я знаю, я чувствую.

— Ты больна, — Джеймс и сам словно заразился её безумием, забыв о всякой осторожности, все годы обучения и практики в один момент вылетели из головы. Этот пациент оказался для него слишком личным.

— Да, мне говорили, — подтвердила девушка и облизнула пересохшие губы. Джеймс невольно повторил её жест.

— Ещё один вопрос. Последний.

Эмили только пожала плечами.

— Почему бы просто не притвориться? Систему не изменить. Занимайся экономикой, а в свободное время — рисуй.

Девушка испепелила его взглядом. Но Джеймс и сам понял, что сморозил глупость. "Свободное время"? Ну что за бред? У кого оно есть, это "свободное время"? Работа сжирала всё без остатка. Именно поэтому детей назначали друг другу, именно поэтому на рождение ребенка давали патент, именно поэтому всё. Мир построен так, чтобы ни одна мелочь не отвлекала человека от работы. Хобби — вне закона. Неофициально, конечно. Но попробуй найди пять минут в своём графике. А потом докажи, что это не саботаж, если сможешь. Должно быть, Джеймс и правда заразился её безумием, раз допустил подобные мысли.

— Лучше так, — мягко(и откуда у нее эти кошачьи интонации в голосе?) произнесла Эмили, — здесь я, по крайней мере, свободна.

Джеймс хотел возразить, но передумал. Внезапно он осознал, что завтра вновь приведет её в этот кабинет и попросит нарисовать что-нибудь. Что угодно, но лично для него, Джеймса. Может, тогда вина перестанет терзать его?


End file.
